BAD?
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: "Lupakanlah mereka, pikirkan masa depan kita. Kau, aku dan dia."/ Chap 3 up maaf lama, heheh. Inspired: Worst Kira Desuke
1. Chapter 1

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Story© Kuro Shiina

* * *

><p>"Tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan? Lalu seburuk apa orang yang telah merebut tunangan dari temannya sendiri. Dan mengkhianati pacarnya yang sangat mencintainya dengan tidur bersama selingkuhannya tepat dihari jadi kekasihnya sendiri?"

.

.

.

/"Aku punya permainan bagus, dan kuharap kau bersedian menjadi salah satu pemainnya."/

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro Shiina present,<strong>

**BAD?**

**Inspired: Worst by Kira Desuke**

**Warning: Rate M untuk kata-kata kasar, typo n misstypo, OoC, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat membaca,<strong>

"Undangan pernikahan. Uzumaki Naruto dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Tempat, Grand Konoha Hotel. Hari Kamis pukul 20.00 sampai selesai."

"..."

"Besok ya.. kau akan datang?" Suara seorang perempuan yang tadi membacakan surat undangan kembali mengudara diruangan persegi empat milik seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan laptop miliknya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan dari seorang yang tengah duduk dikasurnya dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Hah~ kalau aku tidak tahu mau datang atau tidak. Aku masih tak percaya tentang semua ini." Kembali sang perempuan buka suara, biarpun sang lawan bicara tidak meresponnya tapi dia yakin lawan bicaranya mendengar suaranya, lagi dia melanjutkan,

"hei, Sasuke! Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?.. Sedih? Kecewa? Marah? Ataukah.. kau mati rasa?"

"Diamlah! Aku sedang sibuk," akhirnya pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu buka suara. Meskipun bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi, namun itu cukup membuat sang pewawancara tidak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan memuakkan itu lagi.

Hening dan mencekam, itulah gambaran suasana ruangan yang didalamnya berisi dua orang berlainan gender. Setelah sang perempuan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi pada Sasuke. Ruangan itu adalah kamar Sasuke pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya, entah apa yang tengah dikerjakannya yang jelas sepertinya itu semua itu tidak penting, menurutku. Karena dari tadi dia hanya mengotak-atik laptop itu tanpa ada sesuatu yang berarti.

Mereka berdua sedang dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sang perempuan yang diketahui bernama Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk dikasur milik Sasuke sekarang memilih untuk tidur terlentang disana. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke sepertinya dia juga bosan dengan laptopnya dan memilih untuk melakukan hal serupa dengan Sakura. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh atletisnya disamping Sakura setelah sebelumnya mematikan laptopnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan perempuan so suci itu. Dia mendekatiku kemudian menusukku dari belakang, dasar jalang!" Maki Sakura yang membuat orang disebelahnya melayangkan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"Jaga mulutmu!"

"Kenapa? Kau tak terima? Lantas harus kusebut apa jalang itu?.. Brengsek? Iblis? Serigala berbulu domba? Atau.. kau punya sebutan sendiri untuknya? Bisa kau beri tahu aku, hem?" Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Kubilang jaga mulutmu itu! Dia tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Kau mengerti!?" Peringatan keras ditujukan Sasuke pada Sakura, dia tak terima orang terpenting untuknya dihina oleh orang lain biarpun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Meskipun sekarang dia ragu apakah orang itu masih menjadi orang penting untuknya atau sudah tidak lagi?

"Tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan? Lalu seburuk apa orang yang telah merebut tunangan dari temannya sendrii. Dan mengkhianati pacarnya yang sangat mencintainya dengan tidur bersama selingkuhannya tepat dihari jadi kekasihnya sendiri?"

"Berpura-pura menjadi gadis polos yang suci tapi busuk didalamnya, bersikap seolah-olah dia tak tahu apa-apa padahal dialah penyebab utama masalah ini, sekarang apalagi yang bisa menguatkan argumenmu bahwa jalang itu tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan? Ah pasti kau masih tak terima dengan ini karena matamu telah dibutakan oleh wajah malaikat miliknya?"

"Dia tidak merebut Naruto darimu, Naruto lah yang telah merebut dia dariku dan telah mengkhianatimu sebagai tunangannya. Jadi jangan kau salahkan dia untuk ini."

Tertawa ringan, tak percaya sahabatnya yang dikenal apatis membela orang yang jelas-jelas salah yang tidak pantas diberi pembelaan dia kembali melanjutkan,

"Oh ya? Begitu menurutmu? Hmm. sepertinya kau mencoba menutupi kebenaran yang terlalu jelas ya, Sasuke...-kun?"

"Sudah malam, pulanglah!" Sepertinya Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaran dengan topik yang sangat sangat tidak berhubungan dengan bahasan mereka.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan..aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Baiklah aku akan pulang," bangkit dari kasur Sasuke kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan Sakura memandang Sasuke yang juga sedang memandang dirinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Sampai besok, kuharap besok kau masih hidup." Ujar Sakura tanpa sedikitpun melirik Sasuke lagi dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sasuke namun sebelum itu Sakura berkata,

"Aku punya permainan yang bagus, kuharap kau bersedia menjadi salah satu pemainnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membeku ditempatnya, apa maksud permainan Sakura itu?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Author:<strong>

Hy semua, kshiina balik lagi dengan fic MC baru lagi dan lagi. Saya bikin fic ini terinspirasi dari fanficnya Kira Desuke a.k.a Debby Azra Aditya yang berjudul Worst. Fic itu keren banget menurut saya-ga nanya-. Saya sudah meminta ijin dari Kira-senpai untuk mempublish fic ini, dan beliau mengijinkannya. Kalau kalian penasaran dengan fic nya ka Debby baca ajj pasti kalian ga nyesel.

Dan yang terakhir, makasih buat kak Debby yang udah mengijinkan saya untuk mempublish fic yang terinspirasi dari ficnya :)))

Mind to review?

Sign,

kshiina


	2. Chapter 2

'_Sakura-chan maaf sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa pergi kerumahmu, soalnya aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku dulu, tak apa kan?'_

Sebaris kalimat yang dikirimkan kekasihnya membuat Sakura menunduk kecewa. Karena bukan sekali ini saja Naruto melanggar janjinya sendiri, kemarin, dua hari lalu, seminggu yang lalu, sebulan yang lalu, dua bulan yang lalu? Iya hampir dua bulan ini sikap Naruto mulai berubah padanya. Naruto sering membatalkan acara kencan mereka dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas kuliah, bohong Sakura tahu itu bohong. Namun Sakura mencoba untuk percaya dengan itu semua, karena dia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Naruto yang sudah hampir 3 tahun kandas begitu saja karena keegoisannya. Sering kali Sakura mendengar kalau tunangannya itu berselingkuh, namun sekali lagi Sakura tak ingin termakan gosip murahan seperti itu.

Sakura berusaha untuk percaya pada Naruto, apapun yang terjadi. Karena itulah yang Naruto katakan jikalau Sakura mulai bertanya tentang gosip itu. Malam ini Sakura kembali merana, padahal Sakura sudah membuatkan Naruto ramen terlezat yang Sakura bisa. Sakura mengarahkan iris emeraldnya kearah pigura yang terletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Disana terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbahagia karena mereka telah resmi menjadi tunangan. Keduanya tengah menampilkan rona bahagia yang sangat jelas terpancar pada dua pasang iris berbeda warna itu.

**Drrrrtttttt...**

**Drrrrttttttttt...**

Getaran ponselnya membuat Sakura mengalihkan atensinya kepada ponsel_ flip _berwarna putih miliknya. Mengambil ponselnya kemudian dengan satu gerakan saja ponsel itu terbuka. Ada telepon masuk, pikirnya. Dengan tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura menganggkat panggilan itu yang berasal dari orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau menelponku dimalam minggu seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura pada seseorang disebrang sana.

'Hn. Antar aku ke sesuatu tempat, ada yang ingin aku pastikan.' Jawab orang diseberang sana, napasnya memburu sepertinya dia sedang menahan emosi.

"Baiklah,"

**-ks-**

"KAU GILA?!" Teriak Sasuke tepat dihadapan Sakura, dia tak habis pikir apa sebenarnya yang ada didalam kepala gadis berambut merah ini yang sekarang mengenakan gaun berwarna merah darah.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan?-memalingkan wajah- Si bodoh itu membuatmu seperti ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tidak memandang kearah Sakura dia jatuhkan pandangannya pada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang didepannya.

"Gila? Tidak, aku tidak gila. Mana ada orang gila diundang kepernikahan anak wali kota, tidak ada bukan?" Jawab Sakura membuat Saauke ingin sekali menabrakan mobilnya dengan pembatas jalan yang ada disampingnya.

"Cih, terserah kau. Tapi ingat! Aku tidak mau mengikuti permainan bodohmu." Menghidupkan mobilnya lagi mereka berdua segera menuju tempat resepsi pernikahan orang yang dulu berharga bagi mereka.

"Pengecut! Kau takut?"

Sasuke tidak lagi menanggapi ocehan Sakura yang menurutnya tidak penting, dia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Jangan sampai dia membuat mereka berdua mati karena tidak memerhatikan jalanan.

"Kau tahu? Caramu menolak menunjukkan kau itu adalah lelaki yang lemah. Mana Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu? Cih, sekarang kau berubah."

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali membalas ucapan Sakura namun dia memilih untuk bungkam. Sebenarnya siapa yang berubah sekarang, dirinya atau perempuan disampingnya? Dengan kecepatan penuh Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya tak peduli lagi memikirkan keselamatan nyawa dirinya beserta orang disampingnya.

Akhirnya setelah memakan waktu yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya keduanya sampai juga di tempat resepsi. Mereka masih berada di dalam mobil yang telah terparkir cantik diparkiran khusus tamu undangan.

"Ayo cepat, aku tidak sabar melihat mereka berdua." Ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang sedari tadi terpasang di tubuhnya. Sakura baru saja hendak membukakan pintu mobil, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan dirinya untuk pergi.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Ancam pemilik tangan itu pada Sakura, matanya yang setajam elang menyudutkan Sakura dengan tatapannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menyentakan lengannya kasar berniat melepaskan pegangan Sasuke padanya, namun karena tenaga Sasuke lebih besar darinya Sakura tidak berhasil lepas darinya.

"Ck, memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan? Lepaskan!"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkaramannya pada lengan Sakura, segera saja Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil disusul Sasuke dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ballroom hotel yang menjadi tempat resepsi kedua mempelai.

Semua tamu yang datang bukan dari kalangan biasa hanya kalangan tertentulah yang bisa menghadiri acara resepsi kedua pengantin ini. Semuanya terlalut dalam kegembiraan yang dipancarkan oleh kedua mempelai pengantin yang berada diatas altarnya. Semua orang mengucapkan selamat kepada pengantin baru itu, yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar sang pengantin pria dan senyuman malu-malu yang ditampilakan sang pengantin wanita.

Namun itu semua berubah saat Sasuke dan Sakura telah tiba diruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya tamu-tamu yang lain biasa saja, yang berubah adalah ekspresi kedua mempelai pengantin itu.

"Sakura-chan/Sasuke-kun..." Dua nama berbeda keluar dari mulut pengantin baru itu, yang membuat keduanya membeku.

Sakura tesenyum kearah mereka berdua, namun jika diperhatikan senyuman itu bukan senyuman tulus melainkan senyuman misterius yang membuat orang yang melihatnya bergidig ngeri. Mereka berdua menghampiri sang mempelai yang membeku diatas altar. Keempatnya nampak kontras selain dari warna rambut mereka, sang pengantin wanita mengenakan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih bersih sedangkan Sakura mengenakan gaun berwarna merah darah, kontras bukan?

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," ucap Sakura memberikan selamat pada Naruto dan Hinata. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari kedua mempelai itu, menatap sinis yang tidak berusaha Sakura sembunyikan. Sasuke? Dia sedang was-was memikirkan apa yang akan Sakura perbuat sekarang.

"Te-te-rima..ka-kasih."

"Gaunmu indah, alangkah indahnya jika gaunmu berlumur warna merah, eh?"

**Deg**

**TBC**

**Pojok Author :**

Fyuh~ akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan chap dua ini, saya kesulitan untuk membuat para pemain di fic saya tidak terlampau OOC. Dan jujur saya membuat fic ini bukan untuk menjatuhkan salah satu chara di Naruto, kalau kalian mau benci. Benci saya aja jangan benci chara di Naruto yaa, karena saya menulis ini untuk melampiaskan imajinasi saya yang sudah lama terpendam #gubrag.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, memfav, ataupun para silent readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini :))).

Saatnya balas review, yang login cek pm yaa

**Guest: **pasti fic ini pasti lanjut.

**Cherryl Sasa: **Hmm saya juga ga mau buat Sakura jahat, tapi yaaa gimana.

**nonnon: **Ini udah lanjut, please jangan benci Hinata gara-gara ini ya.

**Admau: **Karena gak panjang, hehehe. Semiga ini agak panjang beberapa kata ya.

**Ito: **Semoga chap ini lebih panjang dari yang kemaren, biarpun cuma beberapa kata

**Kaitio Akaba: **Makasih, yang bagus itu Worst kalau ini mah, apa atuh ya? Hehe

Bagaiman pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? Kasih tau saya lewat kotak review dibawah yaa agar saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Miind to review?

Sign,

kshiina


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro Shiina<strong>

**Proudly Present,**

**BAD?**

**Inspired : Worst By Kira Desuke**

**Genre : Menurut kalian?**

**Rate : M **

**Warning: SasuSaku, OOC, dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GAK SUKA? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Lupakanlah mereka, pikirkanlah masa depan kita. Kau, aku dan dia." **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Serius mau baca? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn: Implisit Lime?**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**Menyingkirlah daripada kalian kena batunya, HAHAHA #brisik**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Gaunmu indah, alangkah indahnya jika gaunmu berlumur warna merah, eh?"<p>

**Deg**

**.**

"Kau mau tahu dari mana warna merah itu berasal? Mungkin dari jus tomat milik Sasuke yang sekarang ku tumpahkan pada gaunmu, atau...dari darah yang ku paksa keluar dari urat nadimu?"

Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada main-main, tapi lihat sekarang akibat yang terjadi pada pengantin baru itu. Wajah keduanya pucat sekarang, membuat Sakura ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan namun ia tahan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan permainan kecil itu, akhirnya buka suara.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, dan Sakura berhentilah bermain-main kau tidak lihat mereka berdua ketakutan?" Ujar Sasuke, dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasanya. Biarpun seperti itu, Sakura sempat menangkap nada mengejek dari ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ah...Sakura mengerti, Sasuke bersedia mengikuti permainannya.

"Cih, sayang sekali padahal ini baru permainan kecil kalian sudah ketakutan seperti ini. Tidak seru, benarkan Sasuke...kun?"

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Sasuke menggandeng lengan Sakura berlalu dari hadapan pengantin baru yang masih syok dengan semua ini. Keduanya berjalan anggun menuruni altar, mereka sangat serasi mengalahkan pasangan pengantin yang seharusnya menjadi raja dan ratu malam ini.

Mungkin bagi orang awam celetukan Sakura itu hanyalah candaan belaka, namun tidak bagi orang yang telah mengenal Sakura sejak lama. Sakura tidak akan mengucapkan lelucon dari bibirnya jika tidak ada maksudnya seperti sekarang ini, dan lagi Sasuke orang yang terkenal dengan sikap apatisnya menanggapi lelucon Sakura? Hei bolehkah aku bilang kalau ini bukan hanya sekedar lelucon biasa?

Keduanya segera meninggalkan ballrroom hotel megah itu, menuju ke arah tempat parkir yang sudah terisi penuh oleh mobil-mobil berharga selangit milik tamu undangan dke dua pengantin ini. Salah satunya mobil _ford _milik Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura agar masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil setelah itu Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dan dengan cepat Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu meninggalkan pelataran parkiran hotel tersebut.

Mobil Sasuke telah berbaur dengan mobil lainnya di jalanan Konoha, Sasuke melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya yang sekarang tengah menampilkan ekspresi dingin menyaingi dirinya. Sasuke muak dengan semua kepura-puraan ini, apa-apaan tadi Sakura bersikap seperti iblis jahat yang akan menghukum siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Lihatlah dirinya sekarang, diam tak bergerak seperti mayat hidup saja.

"Hei kau? Apa kau masih hidup?" Ejek Sasuke pada orang yang berada disampingnya, padahal dirinya sudah menyarankan agar mereka berdua tidak usah datang ke pesta pernikahan NaruHina.

Ingin sekali Sasuke menghancurkan topeng yang tengah dipakai Sakura saat ini. Sebagai orang yang sudah mengenal Sakura sejak lama, Sasuke tahu bagaimana sikap Sakura. Sasuke menyadari perubahan Sikap sahabatnya ini, sejak Sakura tahu hubungan terlarang tunangannya dengan Hinata yang notabene pacar Sasuke sendiri. Sakura berubah menjadi orang so kuat seperti sekarang ini, berpura-pura menjadi iblis yang sebenarnya bernyali cemen di dalamnya.

Puncaknya adalah tadi, Sakura bersikap seakan dialah malaikat kematian untuk pasangan pengantin baru tersebut. Sasuke ingin sekali memberikan Sakura hadiah atas kehebatannya berakting menjadi nenek sihir jahat, Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura mengikuti casting untuk menjadi pemeran nenek sihir Sakura pasti lolos Sasuke yakin itu.

Mobil Sasuke telah meninggalkan jalanan Konoha yang ramai, sekarang mobilnya melaju dijalanan yang sangat jarang dikunjungi ini. Suara deburan ombak yang terdengar samar, menandakan bahwa mereka semakin dekat dengan tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka ralat tujuan Sasuke karena orang disebelahnya sudah tidak memiliki tujuan, bukan hanya tujuan tempat yang akan di kunjungi tetapi tujuan hidup pun sepertinya orang itu tidak punya.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya begitu saja dipinggir jalan yang entah dimana, Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Sasuke melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya yang sedang melepasakan sabuk pengamannya juga, namun sepertinya Sakura kesusahan dengan itu. Dengan inisiatif sendiri Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Sakura untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, dan cklik sabuk pengaman pun terbuka.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura untuk membiarkan Sakura keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil. Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil segera berlari kearah pantai Konoha yang masih perawan ini. Pantai Konoha jaraknya cukup jauh dari pusat kota, sehinnga pantai ini sangat jarang dikunjungi penduduk. Sakura sengaja melepaskan hillsnya jadi telapak kakinya yang telanjang bergesek dengan pasir pantai yang lembut.

Biarpun dirinya hanya mengenakan gaun berpotongan tangan pendek itu tak lantas membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Sakura segera berjalan ketengah pantai tak diperdulikannya gaunnya yang basah terkena air laut yang sudah mencapai betisnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Sakura kencang, mengeluarkan semua beban yang ada pada dirinya. Membuang rasa sakitanya dikhianati, membuang perihnya dibohongi dia membuang semua kegelisahan dihatinya dengan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di tengah pantai Konoha ini. Ternyata benar adanya, setelah berteriak lega rasanya. Sakura menodongakkan kepalnya melihat takjub langit malam pantai konoha ini yang ditaburi bintang yang berpendar indah. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat orang yang membawanya kesini, orang itu memang hebat mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Sakura tersenyum simpul pada Sasuke yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya didepan mobil kesayangannya. Menyembunyikan kedua tangannya disaku celana, matanya memandang lurus kearah Sakura yang tersenyum kearahanya.

Sasuke mulai berjalan kearah Sakura yang sepertinya telah kembali pada Sakura yang dulu, biarpun Sasuke masih belum yakin Sakura dapat melupakan Naruto. Sakura adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Sasuke, dia tidak ingin melihat Sakura terluka.

Sejujurnya Sasuke telah mengetahui hubungan terlarang Naruto dan Hinata lebih dulu dari pada Sakura, waktu itu dirinya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mesra Naruto dengan seseorang di telpon. Awalnya Sasuke mengira kalau itu Sakura, tunangan Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Namun dugaannya salah, seseorang yang berbicara dengan Naruto bukanlah Sakura melainkan kekasihnya sendiri Hyuuga Hinata perempuan lembut keibuan yang memilik wajah bak malaikat.

Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan diri, kalau apa yang didengarnya salah. Mana mungkin Hinata selingkuh darinya, perempuan itu adalah perempuan baik yang pernah Sasuke temui. Tapi sayang keyakinannya goyah saat dirinya melihat Naruto dan kekasihnya berciuman mesra di bawah guyuran hujan dimalam hari dekat dengan taman Konoha. Mungkin bagi orang yang tak tahu apa-apa akan mengatakan bahwa viuman yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata adalah romantis, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Menurutnya apa yang dilakukan naruto dan Hinata malam itu adalah sesuatu yang menjijikan, sangat menjijikan malah.

Emosi Sasuke sangat terpancing malam itu ingin sekali dia menghampiri kedua orang itu lalu membunuhnya ditempat. Tapi jika dia melakukan itu, apa yang dirinya dapatkan? Jujur Sasuke sangat terluka melihat kenyataan ini, namun apa daya inilah kenyataan. Perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata bukanlah perasaan yang main-main hampir dua tahun mereka menjalani hubungan ini, bulan depan mereka akan merayakan hubungan mereka yang ke dua tahun jika saja Hinata tidak menghancurkannya.

Namun kejadian malam itu membuat perasaan Sasuke pada hinata menguap begitu saja. Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaanya sekarang, Sasuke tidak tahu itulah jawababnnya. Yang jelas apapun perasaanya, sekarang tidak berguna lagi. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu adalah bagaimana perasaan Sakura, apakah dia tahu tentang hubungan menjijikan antara tunangannya dengan Hinata yang notabene teman dekatnya di kampus. Malam itu Sasuke segera menemui Sakura dirumahnya, tak dipedulikannya dirinya kehujanan karena berlari ditengah hujan menuju rumah Sakura.

Sasuke berdiri di depan rumah Sakura dengan basah kuyup, ditekannya bel berkali-kali. Kebetulan malam itu yang membukakan pintu adalah Sakura sendiri yang sepertinya baru saja akan naik ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Sakura memberi kan handuk kering pada Sasuke untuk mengeringkan kepalanya yang basah, pakaiannya telah diganti dengan pakaian ayah Sakura yang malam itu sedang dinas diluar kota.

Sakura bertanya apa alasan Sasuke malam-malam begini datang kerumahnya hujan-hujanan pula. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, dia memilih jawaban yang sangat jauh sekali dari tujuan awal dia datang kesini. Sasuke bilang kalau dirinya baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya yang kebetulan dekat sisi, di tengah jalan dirinya kehujanan jadi Sasuke memilih untuk berteduh di rumah Sakura itulah alibinya.

Sakura bertanya padanya, apakah Naruto ikut juga ke rumah temannya itu? Karena kata Sakura, akhir-akhir ini keduanya jarang bertemu karena Naruto yang angat sibuk pada tugas kuliahnya. Dengan pernyataan itu, sasuke mengambil suatu kesimpulan kalau Sakura tidak tahu tentang hubungan terlarang Naruto dengan Hinata.

Maka Sasuke mencoba agar Sakura tidak mengetahui ini. Sakura sangat mencintai Naruto, dia akan sangat terluka jika tahu tentang ini.

Lamunanya terhenti saat dirinya telah berada disamping Sakura, Sasuke metasakan dingin menusuk kakinya yang berada dalam air. Dia merilik kearah Sakura yang sepertinya tidak merasa kedinginan biarpun setengah gaunnya telah basah. Keduanya saling bertatapan intens, di mata Sasuke Sakura sangat cantik sekarang wajahnya yang hanya dipolesi make up tipis terbiaskan oleh cahaya bulan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sasuke menyakan hal yang sama yang sakura tanyakan padanya kemarin malam.

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kalau kau mengira itu ejekan berarti itu memang ejekan." Memandang lurus ke laut lepas yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua, Sasuke menjawab itu dengan santai.

"Hahaha...selera humormu jelek."

"Kau tahu Sakura, ada dua hal yang akan menghambat kebahagian." Ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesamping yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang datar.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura nyaris berupa bisikan, Sakura menundukan kepalnya hingga rambutnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Pertama, hidup dimasa lalu. Kedua, hidup mengurusi urusan orang lain." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura menggangkat wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang bijak, eh?"

"Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang munafik?" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sakura.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," Sakura berkata tanpa memandang Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Menangislah."

"Apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, kau pasti tahu maksudku. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis jangan bersikap munafik seperti itu." Hening sejenak sampai suara Sasuke kembali mengudara, "dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?

"Memberitahumu apa?" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

Sasuke tak lantas menjawab, Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya kemudian berkata, "ini, kau bisa jelaskan?" Memberikan benda berwarna putih sepanjang 5 cm yang ditengahnya tercetak dua garis merah, yang sering disebut testpack.

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup, dirinya tak habis pikir dimana Sasuke mendapatkan benda itu?

"Kau tak bisa menjawab? Ku rasa kau tidak berhak membenci mereka karena sepertinya kau dan aku sama dengan mereka, bahkan lebih."

.

..

...

.

...

**23 JULI 20XX**

"Hey Sasuke, kau mau kan mengantarku ke apartemen Naruto?" Tanya seorang gadis pada pemuda di sampingnya yang sibuk dengan game online yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Hn."

"Gunakan bahasa manusia Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti bahasamu." Ujar Sakura kesal karena Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata legendanya yang bermakna ganda.

"Tidak."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura memajukan bibirnya sebal, "ayolah~ hari ini kan ulang tahunmu jadi kau harus menuruti apa kataku." Sakura mengambil kunci mobil Sasuke yang berada di atas meja ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha ini. Biarpun hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke, rumah keluarga Uchiha ini sangat sepi hanya berisi dua makhluk berbeda warna dan para pelayan yang sudah beristirahat nyaman di kamarnya masing-masing. Itulah kenapa Sakura masih setia berada dikediaman Uchiha bungsu ini agar tidak kesepian, yeah meskipun sepertinya itu hanya alasan Sakura saja.

Menutup laptopnya asal, Sasuke segera menyambar kunci mobilnya yang beraa dalam genggaman sahabat merah mudanya ini. Sakura kira Sasuke akan menuruti kata-katanya namun ternyata tidak, Sasuke malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang akan mengantarkannya ke kamarnya.

"Hei... kau mau kemana?" Sakura sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya karena Sasuke berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidur, sebaiknya kau juga pulang sudah malam." Jawab Sasukke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya bahkanenolehkan kepalanya pun tidak.

"Ini baru jam sembilan Sasuke, dan ini kan malam minggu. Kau jangan galau lah gara-gara tidak diberi hadiah oleh Hinata,"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, sudahlah~!"

"Ish... kau! Baiklah aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau jangan sedih ya saat aku tidak ada." Sakura pergi meninggalkan rumah kediaman ini dengan hentakan disetiap langkahnya, sengaja agar Sasuke mendengarnya kemudian berubah pikitan dan mau mengantarnya ke apartemen Naruto. Namun sepertinya tidak, saat Sakura sudah sampai di luar rumah tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Hah~ sepertinya aku harus naik bus."

.

..

.

.

..

Sakura berdiri disebuah halte bus di dekat kawasan kediaman Uchiha ini, sepi hanya beberapa orang sajalah yang menunggu kedatangan bus ini. Sakura mengambil smartphone dalam sakunya, berniat menelpon Naruto perihal kedatangannya. Namun Sakura urungkan niat itu, dia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Naruto yang katanya sedang sakit sehingga tidak dapat _apel _kerumahnya. Sekarang sudah jam 9 semoga saja Naruto belum tidur.

Lima menit berlalu akhirnya bus yang ditunggunya tiba, tanpa berbasa-basi dirinya langsung masuk kedalam bus itu yang hanya berisi beberapa orang saja. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura membayangkan bagaiman ekspresi kekasih konyolnya itu saat mengetahui Sakura datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini. Sakura tersenyum geli saat membayangkannya.

'_Sakura-chan kenapa malam-malam datang ke rumahku? Apa kau tidak diganggu oleh orang-orang jahat saat kemari? Aku merasa seperti kekasih yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena membiarkan kekasihnya berkeliaran malam-malam begini'_

Mungkin seperti itulah reaksi kekasihnya, yang terbayang dalam benak Sakura. Namun benarkah demikian?

Karena terlalu banyak melamun Sakura tak menyadari bahwa busnya sudah berhenti, untung saja sang supir berbaik hati memberitahukannya.

"Nona, inilah halte terakhir pemberhentian bus ini. Kau akan turun?"

Suara sang supir bus membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan segera dia turun dari bus itu yang ternyata hanya berisi dirinya saja ditambah sang supir. Sakura berjalan riaang menuju apartemen kekasihnya yang hanya berjarak 100 meter dari halte.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya curiga saat melihat sandal perempuan tersampit manis di samping sepatu kets milik kekasihnya. Seingatnya dirinya tak memiliki sepatu flat berwarna ungu muda itu. Tak ingin berspekulasi banyak, Sakura memijit 4 digit angka yang menjadi kunci sandi pintu apartemen kekasihnya.

Gelap.

Mencari letak saklar lampu yang sudah sangat dihafalnya di luar kepala, akhirnya Sakura berhasil membuat ruangan ini menjadi terang seketika.

"Naruto!" Sakura memanggil nama kekasihnya, nanun tidak ada jawaban, mungkun Naruto ada di kamar, Begitu piikir Sakura. Maka dengain inisiatif sendiri Sakura menghampiri pintu kamar Naruto kemudian mengetuknya pelan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Naru-"

"Ssshh...Naruto-kun...oh~…"

"Hinata...ssshh..."

Sakura membelalakan matanya tak percaya saat mendengar suara-suara aneh yang didengarnya. Sakura tak sanggup lagi berdiri, seluruh sendinya bagi berubah menjadi jelly. Dirinya menulikan pendengarannya tak ingin lagi mendengar suara menjijikan yang keluar dari dua orang biadab itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mencoba bangkit dari sini kemudian dengan hati-hati dirinya keluar dari tempat laknat ini. Namun sebelum itu dirinya menatap tajam pintu yang menjadi penghalang dirinya denfan dua orang yang tak tahu diri yang dia sebut kekakasih dan temannya.

Sakura berjalan tanpa arah air matanya menetes deras menuruni pipi, tak ada isakan dirinya menangis dalam diam. Sakura tak menyangka kekasih tega mengkhianatinya, pikirannya kosong Sakura berjalan tanpa arah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

"Hah~" Helaan napas lelah keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda Uchiha ini, tidur terlentang memandang kosong langit-langit kamar yang tidak berhiaskan apapun.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, banyak yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dan hadiah yang diterimanya. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam hatinya 'kekasih' lavendernya tak kunjung memberikan ucapan ulang tahun padanya. Sedih? Tidak. Kecewa? Hmmm... tidak juga. Marah? Untuk apa? Sepertinya tidak. Lalu apa? Entahlah tak penting juga untuk dibahas.

Sasuke menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, mengambil smartphonenya yang ia letakan di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Banyak email yang masuk namun tanpa melihat siapa pengirimnya Sasuke langsung menghapusnya. Sasuke memandang walpaper ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar dirinya bersama sahabat pinknya yang diambil tadi siang atas paksaan sahabat pinknya.

Aneh, kenapa bukan Foto Hinata dan dirinya yang menjadi walpaper ponselnya?

Sasuke kembali menyimpan smartphone itu, menarik selimut sampai ke dagu Sasuke mencoba untuk mengarungi alam mimpinya. Namun baru saja dirinya hampir mencapai alam mimpi itu getaran ponselnya membuat Sasuke kembali terbangun dari tidur setengahnya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon Sasuke langsung menutupnya. Tapi sepertinya si penelpon tidak menyerah begitu saja, ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar. Karena kesal, Sasuke akhirnya menjawab juga panggilan itu dengan tanpa repot-repot melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Hn."

'Sasuke?'

Mendengar suara si penelepon, Sasuke segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tante? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke to the point pada orang yang menwlponnya malam-malam begini yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ibunya Sakura.

'Sasuke apa Sakura bersamamu? Tante hubungi ponselnya, Sakura tak menjawab.'

"Iya, tapi satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang mungkin Sakura sedang bersama Naruto. Kenapa tante tidak mencoba menelepon pada Naruto saja?"

'Oh baiklah, maaf mengganggu malam-malam.'

"Aa."

Klik, sambungan telepon pun terputus. Apa Sakura tidak memberitahukan ibunya tentang kunjungannya ke apartemen Naruto? Dan kenapa dirinya tidak mengangkat telepon dari ibunya? Tak ingin ambil pusing, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Namun lagi-lagi suara getaran ponselnya mengusik dirinya, saat melihat siapa yang menelpon Saauke mengangkat alis kirinya bingung. Sakura tidak mengangkat panggilan ibunya dan sekarang menghubungi dirinya.

"Sakura kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilan dari i-"

'

'...'

.

"Siapa kau? Dimana Sakur?"

_'HEY DASAR KAU JALANG! BAJINGAN...hik...KENAPA AKU BISA MENGENAL MU...hik.'_

'Nona Haruno sekarang sedang mengamuk di bar kami, dia memarahi semua pengunjung yang hadir. Kami menghubungi anda katena anda adalah orang yang sering dihubungi oleh nona Haruno. Bisa tuan datang ke bar kami untuk menjemput nona Haruno?' tanya orang itu yang Sasuke tebak adalah pegawai bar itu.

"Baik, dimana tempatnya?"

'Kami akan mengirimnya lewat email, maaf telah mengganggu anda. Selamat malam.'

Ada apa dengan Sakura? Bukankah dirinya pergi ke apartmen Naruto? Kenapa malah ada di bar, mabuk pula. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu antara Sakura dan Naruto? Apakah Sakura telah mengetahui perselingkuhan Naruto dan Hinata? Gawat !

Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar kunci mobil yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Tanpa berniat merapihkan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir manis di parkiran luas keluarga Uchiha.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Tak sampai lima menit Sasuke sampai di bar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kawasan apartemen Naruto yang berada di distrik Jinchuriki. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran yang di sediakan untuk tamu Bar ini. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam bar yang sepertinya baru saja terjadi keributan.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM MEREKA..." Suara seseorang yang sangat Sasuke kenal menjadi kalimat sambutan untuknya. Di sana, di sebuah meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk terlihat seorang perempuan yang sedang mengamuk dan di kerubuti banyak orang.

"Tenanglah nona, jangan buat kekacauan disini." Ujar salah seorang pegawai bar yang mencoba menenangkan perempuan yang mengamuk itu.

Tanpa membuang masa Sasuke langsung menghampiri meja itu, kemudian menarik kasar tangan Sakura yang terkepal menahan tinju.

"Berhenti Sakura!"

"Sasuke?"

Sakura tidak lagi mengamuk dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, dirinya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Sasuke sedikit kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya dengan erat kemudian menangis terisak di dadanya. Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa akhirnya memilih untuk membalas pelukan sahabat pinknya itu. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya diam tak bersuara mengamati apa yang terjadi. Sadar mereka menjadi perhatian semua orang yang berada di bar itu, Sasuke memilih membawa Sakura ke sudut ruangan bar ini.

"Maaf atas kekacauan ini," Sasuke yang memiliki gengsi tingga memohon maaf kepada seluaruh orang yang ada di bar tersebut yang merasa terganggu karena perbuatan Sakura itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang mulai tenang, memegang kedua pundak Sakura untuk menghadap dirinya.

Sakura tidak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu, dirinya menatap Sasuke intens dengan ekspresi dingin yang kentara sekali di wajah cantiknya. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sofa beludru berwarna hitam yang terletak di pojok bar ini. Sasuke sedikit mencium aroma alkohol dari sahabat pinknya ini, mungkin saja Sakura minum.

Sasuke sedikit menahan napas saat jari jemari lentik Sakura menyusuri wajahnya, dari mulai pelipis sampai rahangnya. Lidahnya mendadak beku tak mampu berkata-kata, apalagi saat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada dirinya lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya. Sasuke membelalakan matanya tak percaya sebelum logikanya hilang dengan cepat dia dorong Sakura untuk melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sepertinya tidak merasa tersinggung atas penolakan Sasuke terhadap ciumannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang jalang itu lakukan pada tunanganku."Jawab Sakura membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ..."

"Kau tau? Mereka berkhianat. Aku mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri mereka berbuat hina." Sakura mengucapkan itu dengan datar tak tersirat satu emosi pun dalam katanya. Berbeda dengan Sakura beberapa waktu lalu yang menampilkan ekspresi terluka pada wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa kita tidak melalukan hal yang sama juga seperti mereka," Sakura mulai lagi mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke yang sepertinya masih mencerna perkataannnya itu.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya kaget dirinya mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Benarkah apa kata Sakura? Dirinya memang sudah mengetahiuo pengkhianatan kekasihnya itu tapi untuk ketahap ini dirinya tak percaya. Hinata yang polos dan lembut berbuat seperti ini padanya, tidur dengan laki-laki yang menjadi tunangan temannya di hari ulang tahunnya. Sungguh kado yang terindah bukan?

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya, ingin sekali dia meninju wajah kedua orang iitu sampai topeng mereka pecah digantikan dengan wajah asli mereka yang Sasuke tebak pastilah sangat buruk. Namun itu tidak lama saat dirinya merasakan benda kenyal menempel ketat di bibirnya, ini tidak benar. Mereka jangan melakukan hal yang sama dengan para pengkhianat itu.

Sasuke masih belum bereaksi apa-apa, dirinya masih kaku terdiam saat Sakura lebih berani menciumnya. Tangan kecilnya mengalungi leher Sasuke yang kokoh untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah Sasuke mendapat kesadarannya kembali dirinya mendorong lagi Sakura, bukan untuk melepaskan pagutan itu melainkan untuk semakin memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Peduli setan tentang siapa yang benar siapa yang salah, yang jelas kenapa tidak sama-sama salah dan menjadi buruk bersama.

Jika tadi yang mendominasi ciuman ini adalah Sakura, sekarang keadaannya berbalik. Sasuke mendominasi ciuman yang tidak ada kelembuatan dalam setiap kecapannya yang ada hanyalah hasrat dan pemuasan nafsu semata. Kali ini lidah mereka saling bertaut di dalam mulut Sakura, saliva mulai menetes dari kedua sudut bibir dua insan yang dimabuk gairah.

Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, perlahan tapi pasti tangan nakal itu menyusup kedalam pakaian Sakura. Merasakan halusnya permukaan kulit putih Sakura yang bum pernah terjamah oleh orang lain. Sakura mendesah tertahan saat tangan nakal Saauke semakin mencari-cari dirinya. Sasuke melepaskan pagutan mereka, benang saliva yang sempat tercipta putus karena keduanya menjauhkan wajah masing-masing. Bukan untuk menghentikan kegiatan penuh gairah ini melainkan hanya untuk sekedar mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya.

Bibir tipis Sasuke menyusuri leher Sakura yang sangat menggoda untuk diberi tanda kepemilikan. Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura untuk semakin mendekat padanya, membawa Sakura untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Sakura mendesah saat merasakan puncak gairah Sasuke menyentuh bagian terdalam dirinya yang masih tertutup celana jins yang dikenakannya.

Entah waktu yang berjalan terlalu cepat ataukah mereka yang terlalu menikmati waktu, saat ini keduanya telah berada di salah satu kamar yang berada dalam bar ini yang memang di sediakan bagi para tamu yang ingin 'menghabiskan' malam. Beberapa potong pakaian berserakan di lantai ruangan yang bersuhu panas ini. Desahan dan geraman menjadi irama yang merdu senada dengan suara decitan ranjang yang diakibatkan oleh dua orang yang tengah bergumul tersebut. Noda merah mengotori seprai putih yang sudah sangat berantakan menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan kedua insan ini. Keduanya telah menyerahkan dirinya masing-masing, semuanya telah meyatu.

"Oh~… ssshhh~...aaahhh~"

"Hmmmm..."

Lenguhan panjang yang keluar dari ga- ralat wanita itu menandakan puncaknya yang entah sudah berapa kali, juga geraman rendah yang teredam di perpotongan bahu dan leher wanita itu menjadi pengantarkan pada puncak kenikmatan bersama. Keduanya menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang sama-sama telah mereka rasakan, meskipun waktu telah dini hari namun tak ada tanda-tanda mereka untuk berhenti. Sang pria memuntahkan benihnya pada sang wanita, banyak sekali sehingga tak mampu untuk ditampung oleh sang wanita hingga keluar menetes disela penyatuan mereka.

Lelaki di atasnya mengecup pelan hingga wajah gadis yang beberapa saat yang lalu telah diubahnya menjadi seorang wanita, seakan takut jika wanita itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi sepertinya mungkin wanita ini telah hancur, namun tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang. Setelah merasa cukup untuk mengistirahatkan diri, laki-laki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mengulang permainan panas mereka. Desahan dan geraman juga decitan ranjang kembali bergema seperti di awal permainan mereka hingga pagi menjelang.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, apakah ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir bagi mereka? Jawabannya adalah tidak, ada lagi yang kedua, yang ketiga dan seterusnya. Mereka melakukan itu seperti halnya kau memakan makanan pedas, membuat perut sakit namun kau selalu untuk kembali memakannya. Benar?

Sehingga mungkin tuhan marah pada kelakuan mereka dan memberikan hadiah atas perbuatan mereka sebuah testpack bergaris tanda merah. Kenapa disebut hadiah? Karena kurasa sangat tidak bijak jika ini dikatakan hukuman kan?

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lupakanlah mereka, pikirkanlah masa depan kita. Kau, aku dan dia." Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, sebuah kotak beludru merah berisi sebuah benda suci pengikat dua hati.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tau itu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mencobanya? Karena kurasa aku pun sudah." Kalimat akhir yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Entah karena alasan apa dirinya menangis, yang jelas sekarang seseorang telah merengkuhnya. dalam dekapan hangatnya Membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata yang keluar dari iris emerald indahnya yang telah membuat seseorang jatuh dalam keindahan yang tak pernah bisa bangkit lagi.

**FIN?**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Author <strong>: Kyaaaaaa... bunuh saya sekarang juga karena telah lama mengupdate fic ini. Sebagai hadiah saya kasih panjang di chap ini, hohoho. Sungguh ini sudah melenceng jauh dari konsep awal, tapi tak apalah daripada terabaikan. Saya sudah merubah chap 3 ini kurang lebih tiga kali, dan beginilah akhirnya #ngumpet di pojokan.

Saya ingin fic ini tidak terlampau melenceng jauh dengan ficnya Kira-san, biarpun saya ga yakin dengan ini. Juga saya tidak ingin Sakura jadi jahat disini, karena dari awal saya tidak kepikiran itu. Apalagi sampai ngebasghsalah satu chara di Naruto, dan sekali lagi jangan membenci chara di Naruto karena fic ini. Bencilah authornya, saya ikhlas ko :'). Dan maaf kalau endingnya berbeda jauh dari prediksi kalian, karena saya menulis ini sesuai dengan imajinasi saya yang kadang suka ngawur.

Dan saya mau ngasih tau, SasuSaku nyuri start duluan dibanding NaruHina. Salad lebih dulu jadi daripada baut sama bunga matahari kan? #pisss

Hohoho, karena saya lihat sepertinya anaknya SasuSaku itu lebih tua sedikit sekali daripada anak-anak yang lain. Bener ga? Jadilah saya mengambil keaimpulan kalau Sasusaku nabung dulu(?) oke yang itu abaikan ga penting.

Maafkan hambamu ini ya Tuhan, telah membuat fic seperti ini #sujud.

Saya bingung, fic ini mau tamat di chapter ini atau engga? Kalau saya ada waktu saya lanjutkan kalau engga mungkin tetap akan saya lanjutkan.

Terimakasih kepada semua yang udah memfav, memfollow, meriview, membawa ataupun hanya numpang lewat aja, hihihi. Maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu, saya kasih pelukan aja ya? #peluk satu-satu

**Saatnya bales review, yang login cek pm ya.**

**Kazuran** : Makasih, hehehe jadi malu #ditabok. Rnr lagi yaa.

**Lynn : **Engga kok kak, saya ga akan buat fic ini jadi crime soalnya saya ga bisa #gubrag.

**Shabby : **Hohoho, saya udaha kasih panjang nih. Apa masih kurang?

**Kazama Sakura : **Gak apa-apa kak, iya ini udah lanjut hohoho. Makasih kak, bener kata kaka ini fic saya, buat apa saya peduliin orang yang gak dewasa itu. Sakura jadi dark? Engga kok, saya gak bisa buat chara fav saya jadi jahat jadi kejam mungkin iya, hehehe.

**Bagaimana menurut kalian semua tentang chap ini? Tolong beritahu saya ya supaya saya dapat lebih baik lagi.**

**Mind to review?**

**sign**

**kshiina**


End file.
